The specific aims of this project are to (1) investigate the short- and long-term effects of relaxation on elevated blood pressure in adolescents when it is taught and practiced on a regular basis in the school classroom, and (2) investigate the efficacy of parent and peer support stategies in facilitating maintenance of blood pressure lowered through relaxation. Study 1 will involve two schools, each receiving a replication of the entire experiment. Students in the 9th and 10th grades will have a blood pressure screening and local norms will be developed. Those above the 90th percentile systolic or diastolic will be invited to participate in health education classes offered for credit for one semester during regular class time. Students will be assigned at random to one of three groups: health education + relaxation, health education alone, or to a delayed treatment control (to receive treatment the next semester). Follow-up evaluations will be conducted at 6, 12, 18, and 24 months following treatment. Study 2 will involve four schools. Screening will proceed as in Study 1 and all students will receive health education + relaxation. School 1 will receive parent and peer support strategies; school 2 will receive parent support only; school 3 will receive peer support only; school 4 will receive no support strategies. Blood pressures will be assessed pre, mid, and post, and at six and twelve months following treatment. The school-based strategies could be significant in providing a cost-effective method for lowering blood pressure in adolescents at risk for developing hypertension. The scientific and clinical benefits of the school-based treatment delivery allow for increased compliance (treatment will be administered in class), increased maintenance (through the use of peer and parent support structures), and in allowing easy treatment delivery in a naturalistic setting at minimal response cost to the participant.